


Danganronpa Drabbles

by Lonely_LGBT_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_LGBT_Writer/pseuds/Lonely_LGBT_Writer
Summary: Basically, any of my Danganronpa drabbles will go here. Due to each one varying, if there's anything important that I need to make clear, I'll make a note of such in the beginning of each drabble/set of drabbles. That can include translation notes, trigger warnings, or any explainations. This is my first time on here, so everything probably sucks already. I hope my writing isn't too bad!Side note (7/24/20): After being given the exact issue as of why the links may not work by a close acquaintance of mine, I've gone through and fixed all of the links! And now, I'll make sure to keep a close eye on future drabbles! Do make sure they work though, and if they still don't, do let me know ASAP. Otherwise, I hope you have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!
Relationships: Dangan Ronpa Ensemble & Dangan Ronpa Ensemble, Fujisaki Chihiro/Celestia Ludenberg, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oma Kokichi, Honestly any ship tbh, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, just depends
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	1. Hello There!

Hello there gentlemen, ladies, and non-binary daisies! Like many of you, quarantine has confined me to certain measures. In my case, I have decided to finally make an AO3 account in hopes of sharing my work! Even so, I probably won't be very active, so I'm hoping to just post some work and hope for the best lol. These drabbles have already been typed in Google Docs, so hopefully the good ol' copy and paste the accessible-to-everyone link method doesn't fail me. On that note, everything is already typed, revised and edited, before the link is posted, so it'll usually have some author note in the beginning. Overall, I just hope everyone enjoys my writing! Have a nice morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!


	2. Drabbles #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, some childhood Oumota (Kaito x Kokichi) drabbles, because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when they’re in first grade; about six years old for both of them. Kaito is still Kaito [but without the spiked up hair and goatee], but this is when Kokichi was still Kokoro (dead name); a girl (I headcanon Kokichi as transgender. Trans rights!). Before transitioning, Kokichi had his mom’s hair color [vanilla white], a different hairstyle, and complete showable heterochromia, which is where someone has two different colored eyes. In his case, his right eye is violet [which is his father’s eye color], and his left eye is amber [which is his mother’s eye color], so he eventually got colored eye contacts, and now has two violet eyes. Also, this will remain irrelevant unless I post other drabbles, so just in case I do: This also takes place before the the true beginning of my personal story for him kicks in. Soooooo, yeah. Also, I know there's a elementary school that's connected to Hope Peak's or whatever, but I already made up a name for a elementary school for this:  
> Kaidan - Staircase in Japanese)

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1fi2UTPESmwOHpNy3HxjKhGp9Bl8kIHRjvA1TeY9biYw/edit?usp=drivesdk>

Here's the first set of drabbles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to give me your honest feedback! And if you have any questions about anything, ask away!


	3. Drabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random Saioumota (Kaito x Shuichi x Kokichi) drabble based off of a silly cat video. The video is linked in the drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this on a whim of wanting some Saioumota, so it's not super great lol. It was made mainly for fun and giggles

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yX7_X_ZKEGrgrCgzK6yQFJqO8B8DycvFgv3SwwIvt8s/edit?usp=drivesdk>

Here's another drabble!


	4. Drabbles #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drabbles I made for last year's Pocky Day. They're kind of rushed, so sorry for the 'meh' quality!

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/19YAYaWBXoHa9iQvsbJD2pjeWfAtBs3-DvCAWhfJ6vJM/edit?usp=drivesdk>

More drabbles in honor of (last year's) Pocky Day!


	5. Drabbles #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some random Danganronoa drabbles with random characters/ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made these as test drabbles, meaning testing out how I write certain characters and ships. I hope none of them are too out of character!

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/16ftnYybasAglLRSkpxKTeC4RvCm-goBhIDfUYV14UAc/edit?usp=drivesdk>

*sets a pile of test drabbles down* Yeehaw


	6. Drabbles #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto x Shuichi drabbles, because I had one of those moments. You know the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I wrote drabbles where Makoto and Shuichi were dating? Ha, just kidding! Unless...?

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1EoMh3g2kCY-PFHVz8tDKA2HhkzbVBYzCxg_xy7SCZEo/edit?usp=drivesdk>

I have Makoto x Shuichi brainworms, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that ships this, so I hope everyone still enjoys this nonetheless!


	7. Drabbles #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some more drabbles! Jesus, writer's block and other stuff suck, I swear. But anyway, I'm actually not dead… for now lol. Anyway, take these random drabbles (that you're hopefully able to view), and enjoy!

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/17ShA1lWHBA8f0xcq4YXD8yxyJ9DpHyRuwplYdGD6W-k/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	8. Drabble #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random, rushed Naehara drabble I made within the span of two whole nights. Shuichi's worried about how everyone's been holding up during these hard times of quarantine and such, Makoto's fucking tired but is willing to support his anxious boyfriend, and it's probably two in the morning or something (for them, that is). I don't know. Shuichi's insomnia and anxiety just gets to him, basically. The ending's extremely rushed, so deepest apologies for that specifically

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1eAtT9x6PYaeilxp8Clkxr9MvviVNCj0_-mtMbW-Capc/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	9. Drabbles #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if I wrote something with my first and only Danganronpa fanchild in it?  
> Ha, just kidding!  
> … oh damnit, nevermind--  
> Yeeeeaaahhhh, I'm officially this type of garbage now lol. I had been wanting to make a fanchild for a long time, so after some encouragement, I finally made one. This is the (adoptive) fanchild of Makoto Naegi and Shuichi Saihara. You'll find everything you need to know about her in her reference sheet, but otherwise, I hope I do her some justice. And this whole premise in general. Probably won't, but I shall try!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please tell me why I made this

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/12IDHmBsnw102mZzlJqc89COjyYaZGNv_P__DAfX9SaE/edit?usp=drivesdk>

(Reference sheet for the fanchild)

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IXeIxebC8z7Ib9ROFPBCagiVGyxbYblaXrYiKbzFBhk/edit?usp=drivesdk>

(The actual drabbles that sort of suck lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And someone please kill my writer's block


	10. Drabbles #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, made some drabbles based off of aa stupid idea of mine, where Makoto is actually The Ultimate Pick-Up Liner/Flirt. I blame @leafintel for this lmao

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1nCv7UWT7OHge6TCjZtBi0QwiP8r96pbXBjEtNlv5xes/edit?usp=drivesdk>

No thoughts, only Makoto Naegi as The Ultimate Pick-Up Liner/Flirt


	11. Drabbles #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at it again with three more drabbles, starring everyone's favorite Ultimate Pick-Up Liner: Makoto Naegi! This has gotta be the weirdest talent swap thing (or whatever you wanna call it) I've ever done. And of course, all the blame goes to @leafintel for the encouragement, and for suggesting Rantaro and Kiibo, so thanks lmao

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1QeA3rC6vYM94MDrRnOEv1AetHcFHHUcmcSzLdpRMWA8/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	12. Drabbles #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more drabbles of The Ultimate Pick-Up Liner being cheesy af, because people seemingly can't get enough of Makoto's damn pick-up lines. I blame @hibiscuswolverine on Tumblr for giving me two characters that I've never written about, soooo I hope I do them some writing justice. I still hope you amazing people enjoy the drabbles though!

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1asq_G9GXT9Sy8tc9KkMn43uUOWBHIiO_XCruM_wDUpg/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	13. Drabbles #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Shuichi! Yeah, writer's block still exists unfortunately, so take two, simple drabbles in honor of this man's birthday

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1aOfKvPgHJFHX1DUtSND6h9IYMm49pyzWGjr1EEOrz4U/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	14. Drabbles #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No thoughts, only Hajime Hinata drabbles (with a hint of Naehinahara near the end). Please take writing away from me--

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/16KsdUliOZPRuGIhwigrHmoshHsFlf29DPuW_J8r1h4g/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	15. Drabbles #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drabbles based off of this drabble list on Tumblr, which is linked in the Google Doc. Basically, I wanted to write something with two of my comfort rarepairs because depression and writer’s block is a bitch. I hope you enjoy!

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1boj4z4yMB3JbicTdl7oqnV8BSlwdytg-6Kfx9yEToAo/edit?usp=sharing>


	16. Drabble #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to, “Ally Still Has Shitty Writer’s Block and Doesn’t Know If What They’re Writing  
> Is Technically a Drabble or a Oneshot, But They Don’t Care Anymore”! Have a Naeouma  
> (Makoto x Kokichi) in the meantime, because I still have no motivation, will, time or motivation.  
> Did I mention motivation?

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wCByRzT7j64uVAOFyGh5wz9VA2FWfyv1tNMh0RBTkc4/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	17. Drabbles #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pocky Day! It’s still 11/11 as of me posting this, so technically, I’m not late!

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1QXVtWrG_eNHSTORNJydzUvw0Jw7FEHylkmCApEbeg8Q/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	18. Drabble #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I’m back on my it-was-a-drabble-but-it became-a-oneshot bullshit. But basically, some (more) shit has happened, so I decided to make a comfort Naehara oneshot. A bit rushed and meh, but it was written for comfort purposes, so oh well  
> The idea was actually inspired by my role model, @makokoa. Or more specifically, ZombieDreamer in my Discord server. Some feedback he gave me on a previous work of mine inspired the idea, so  
> props to him!

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zBI3i0q4vs46gMKCUajf6ZSrZXouZJ_wxy4PItWEZuA/edit?usp=drivesdk>


End file.
